Traitorous Butterfly
by Hades'Queen
Summary: When you are betrayed by your love, what can you do? Seek revenge of course! BellaSnape oneshot. Please Read and Review. Good Story I promise. My first BellaSnape though.


**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Song that inspired this is called "Mariposa Traicionera" by a band called Mana.

**A/N: **Story takes place several years after the Marauders seventh year. The story is about the love between Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape and the real reason Snape turned spy.

**Summary:** When you are betrayed by your love, what can you do? Seek revenge of course! Bella/Snape one-shot.

**Taitorous Butterfly**

_Eres como una mariposa_   
_Vuelas y te posas, vas de boca en boca  
__Facil y lijera de quien te provoca_

Severus sat awake in his living room. He stared down at the watch in his hand and thought about Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since the day that he first met her at one of the Death Eater meetings she completely fascinated him. She was one of the only woman he'd ever met to become a Death Eater and she was beautiful. Not only that but he loved the way she too took joy in watching others in pain and suffering. He fell in love with her, though he was not the type to be in love like others.

He didn't know why he got involved with a married woman, even if her marriage with Rodolphus was a complete sham. He didn't even know how he got involved with her. One minute he barely knows anything about her, except that she is absolutely beautiful, and the next minute they are having sex on a table in the master's potions room. It wasn't exactly the most romantic thing to do, but it was certainly something that would live on in his memory. However, he should have known since then that pursuing a relationship with Bella would not be the wisest thing to do.

Bella was too much like a butterfly. She looked absolutely beautiful, a flirtatious little thing that flutters around you and ensnares you with its beauty. She flies through the air, as if she was dancing and comes to stops only to pose here and there. She was an easy and free little thing that comes to stop wherever she pleases and with whomever she pleases.

_Yo soy raton de tu ratonera  
__Trampa que no mata pero no livera  
__Vivo muriendo pricionero_

She found something different in him, that's what he'd always said to him. After all, if she had not, she wouldn't have manipulated him into buying a little rat hole for them to meet up in. Which was really what they were supposed to be doing at that very moment if she were not off somewhere else with another man. He sighed as he plopped down on the black leather couch and took put a cup of Firewhiskey to his lips.

He was beginning to think that she wanted this little rat hole to keep him in her little trap. It wasn't a trap that would kill him, but was certainly a trap that seemed would never let him go. He felt almost sure that if he would die, they would find him here, for after all, he was her dying prisoner.

_Mariposa Traicionera  
__Todo se lo lleva el viento  
__Mariposa, no regreso_

Severus stood up at the sound of someone knocking on the door and stood up to open it. He parted the door slightly and checked to see whom it was. He stepped back and allowed Lucius entrance as he saw that it was merely one of his old Slytherin buddies and a fellow Death Eater. He wondered what it was that Lucius wanted. He rarely paid him any visits. "Good Lord, is this the rat hole she has you living in?" Lucius said as he cast a look of disgust around the tiny little room. "If I were you I would leave it and never come back. Oh wait, I did do that."

Severus closed the door and gritted his teeth. He knew all about Lucius' past with Bella. It seemed to be one of her most bitter memories. He was the one that got away, and not only that but _he_ cheated on _her_ with her very own sister. Her younger sister at that and he wound up marrying her. It sufficed to say that Bella was not very happy about this, but despite everything she did love her baby sister very much. He even believed that she had a nickname for her, _Cissy,_ if he was not mistaken.

"Not that I am displeased to see you Lucius, but what _are you_ doing here?" he asked as he turned to stare into Lucius' gray eyes. Lucius merely smirked at his old school friend.

"Well, I'm trying to look out for your well being. Really I'm rather sick of the way that you are carrying on with Bella and the truth is that she isn't ever going to love you. The only reason she wants you to live with her in this… humble abode, is to see if you're willing to rot in here for the rest of your days just for her," Lucius said as he stared around the place for a moment before staring directly into Severus' eyes. Lucius pulled out a vanilla folder from his cloak and handed it over. "Do what you will with it, but I would advise you to look through it and run," he said as he walked to the door and exited.

_Hay mariposa de amor  
__Mi mariposa de amor  
__Ya no regreso contigo  
__Hay mariposa de amor  
__Mi mariposa de amor  
__Nunca jamas junto a ti_

Severus stared down at the folder in his hand, which was rather thick. He slowly turned to the closed door, through which Lucius had just left and wondered what it was that he was holding in his hands. He shuddered to think that it was what he most feared, but there was a curiosity building inside of him that he would not be able to resist. He cursed himself for being so curious as he sat down on the couch and opened the folder on the table. His curiosity had often left him in either embarrassing or dangerous situations and he was sure that this would lead to something much worse, but he couldn't help himself.

As he assumed the first thins that he saw was a large picture of Bella. In the right hand corner was the date and time of the photograph was taken. To his displeasure the photograph featured Bella with a man that he did not recognize in a very compromising and very x-rated position. He closed his eyes and turned away from the picture as he could feel his insides churn.

When Severus at last willed himself to turn his attention he went through the rest of the pictures, forcing himself to endure. Many of the pictures were of men that he didn't even know, some were of Death Eaters and other's weren't even men. He spotted Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Crouch Jr., Dolohov, Wilkes and other Death Eaters whom he did not know by name in the pictures. The women he didn't recognize at all, except perhaps one that he suspected was an auror, though he wasn't too sure. There were so many people that Severus was sick to see it all.

Of course, he had known all along the Bella was not faithful, but to see the extent and the depravity in which she enjoyed others was absolutely disgusting to him. Severus stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. He wasn't going to stay in this. He couldn't possibly. His heart was aching like he'd never before felt and he was shaking, though he did not know whether of despair or rage. But he couldn't stay.

_Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
__Y no regreses a un lado  
__Ya vete de flor en flor  
__Seduciendo a los pistilos  
__Y vuela cercas del sol  
__Pa que sientas lo que es dolor_

Severus left and walked through the cold dark night, many things running through his head. Bella was like a butterfly and he wished that she would simply fly away from him, far away. He was her love and he wanted to fly away, because just as she was his love, she was also the cause of all his pain. He'd never before felt anything like what he felt at that moment. Though he knew that it was his entire fault. He shouldn't have been so foolish to believe that she would ever change her ways. He just wished that she would fly away and never come back to him.

Bella had always resembled a butterfly to him. Flying from one flower to the next, going from one love to another without a care in the world. It was as though she were that little butterfly, seducing the flower before falling upon it. He just wished that she would fly close to the sun, to singe her beautiful little wings, so that she could for once feel what pain was.

_Hay mujer como haces dano  
__Pasan los minutos, cual si fueran anos  
__Mira estos cellos me estan matando_

Severus stood outside in the black darkness. Minutes seemed to pass by as if they were years and he knew that Bella was the cause of it all. He never before cared for time, but ever since she came along, it felt like every minute flew by, just because he was with her. Now after everything, he felt as if it was an eternity.

He wondered where the bloody hell she was at that very moment. He felt a blind rage within him as he felt jealousy arising in him. Never before had he ever felt jealous, not even for that idiot Potter or Black. He'd only ever felt envy, but never jealousy. He felt as if the Jealousy were killing him. He felt that he couldn't breath, like he was suffocating from the rage of it all. It was maddening to him. Like he was going insane after enduring hours of the Cruciatus curse.

_Hay mujer que facil eres  
__Habres tus halitas, muslos de colores  
__Donde se pasan tus amores_

Like all butterflies, Bella loved to spread her little wings, those wonderful colorful muscles, through which all her loves passed through like the wind. He wondered how many loves had passed through her wings. He wondered if she could even think of an exact number. He was sure that she must at least be in a three-digit range already. Severus ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

_Mariposa Traicionera  
__Todo se lo lleva el viento  
__Mariposa no regreso_

Severus sighed as he apparated to the Dark Lord's hideout as he had nothing else to do. He figured that if he had nothing better to do than he might as well do something productive. Besides it was not like he wanted to think about anything, at least by making potion he didn't have to think about anything other then the art of potion making.

_Hay mariposa de amor  
__Mi mariposa de amor  
__Ya no regreso contigo  
__Hay mariposa de amor  
__Mi mariposa de amor  
__Nunca jamas junto a ti_

Severus was only sure of one thing as he made his way through the darkened halls of the Dark Lord's hideout. He was sure that he didn't ever want to see Bella again. He knew that he had to put up with her at Death Eater meetings, but he could always ignore her; treat her like the garbage that she truly was.

He just never wanted to see her again. She only knew how to cause pain; it was the only thing that she enjoyed. She loved to watch as others suffered, she was a true sadist. He'd always seen the twinkle in her eyes as she tortured someone under the Cruciatus curse. She never liked to use the killing curse because she thought that it was far too humane. She thought that Death in an instant was not as pleasurable as a long and painfully drawn-out death. How could he possibly love a girl like that? How could he fall in love period?

_Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
__Que tengas suerte en tu vida_

Severus stood at the door of the potions room and found something very strange. The door was slightly parted open and he could see a light glowing within. It was a very faint, golden light coming from the fireplace and as he neared the door he could hear something going on beyond the door.

Severus made his way towards the door as discreetly as possible and checked through the crack between the door and the doorframe. Severus nearly gasped at the sight and hurled. To his great revulsion it was Bella with a man, but to his utter and complete horror, it was not just any man. It was the man that, despite his gruesome appearance and cruelty, he'd come to respect and look up to. The man, who, he came to realize, was just as ugly on the outside as he was within.

Severus placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from hurling. He'd heard along the grapevine that the Dark Lord was screwing someone. Everyone called this person the Dark Lord's Toy, everyone joked around that whomever it was that the Dark Lord was using was just a rape victim. HIS rape victim, but it seemed that Bella was doing so very freely.

Severus stepped back and thought about what it meant for Bella. The Dark Lord was NOT a gentle man and Severus knew that he was worse then Bella. He took more then joy in hurting others and he would not even spare even his most loyal of subjects, pain. The Dark Lord needed no one; he made that quite clear to them. Severus thought about what he must do to Bella and after everything that she'd done to him, he didn't feel pity for her. He just wished her luck in her future.

_Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay dolor  
__Yo te llore todo un rio_

Severus turned away from the gruesome sight and stealthily left as quickly as possible as the tears prickled his eyes. Despite it all, it did still hurt and though he was in pain, the hate was far greater. A hate that now burned within him and burned all his respect, fear and loyalty towards the Dark Lord. He figured that Bella and the Dark Lord were made for each other and that they both deserved the same fate. He knew that he would wind up crying a river for her, but that could wait. Before he did that, he wanted to make sure that they suffer a great loss at his hands.

_Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, amor  
__Tu te me vas a borar_

After much thought, Severus found himself at Hogwarts Castle. He knew that Dumbledore was the one that was leading the war against the Dark Lord, everyone knew even if it wasn't official. He knew exactly was he was going to do. He was going to bring down the Dark Lord and ever single one of his followers. He would bring his regime crashing down and he knew exactly how to do it.

Severus always knew the exact way to play Dumbledore. He was a brilliant man, but his downfall was that he was far too trusting. It would be a simple thing for him to convince Dumbledore that he was sorry for everything that he'd ever done by confessing that he was the one that told the Dark Lord about the Prophecy involving the Potter. He would spill a sob sorry on how he was sorry that he was the reason that the Dark Lord wanted them dead.

Dumbledore would believe him, he was very trusting and Severus had always been a very convincing liar. He would tell Dumbledore if there was anything that he could do that he would do it. Dumbledore would naturally want Severus to spy for him, which Severus was all too wiling to do. He was in the Dark Lord's inner circle; the information he was privy to receive would bring down the Dark Lord in a year. It would bring everyone down, except him. Dumbledore would protect his new SPY from the aurors; Severus could protect himself from the Death Eaters.

**The End**

**A/N:** Okay, that is all for now. Please leave a review.


End file.
